


May OAC Entry: Yu-Gi-Oh!/Pokémon Crossover (Revised) | Pokémon Literate World Amino

by persistent_pedantry



Series: The Escapades of Minerva and R [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persistent_pedantry/pseuds/persistent_pedantry
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! with Pokémon, go figure.
Series: The Escapades of Minerva and R [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483421





	May OAC Entry: Yu-Gi-Oh!/Pokémon Crossover (Revised) | Pokémon Literate World Amino

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for a month-long competition back in May 2018. The theme was crossovers and I just ended up doing this, mostly since I wanted to design some cards. It got revised once for some rule mistakes, but I may revise it again since the dialogue is sloppy in places. Eh.

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Mon!_

_After ensuring his place in the quarter-finals and making that weird ‘Gh—!’ sound that anime characters make like twenty times during,_

_a mysterious portal opened in front of our hero, releasing a shadowy black figure. Who are they? Why are they here? Find out next time on—_

Oh, this IS the next time? Right, uh... this script is old, then. Yeah, somebody’s getting fired. Anyway—

_Find out THIS time on Yu-Gi-Mon!_

“I don’t see how this thing works,” the figure says, almost to themselves as they walk out from the portal. They have a clear accent, but it’s difficult to place. Fiddling with a sleek black Duel Deck, the indents and protrusions of the slots and Graveyard barely visible against the abyssal darkness of the portal. “How is it supposed to even...” The voice trails off, the figure looking up to reveal a pale face with sharp features, thin-lipped with a grim expression. They wear black from head to toe, all except for a crisp white shirt and a deep purple scarf. Even their hair is black, a tousled mess resting just above their eyes. That could always be the portal sucking in the light from them, but that is easily denied from the sharp, ice blue irises that they looked up with.. “Excuse me, you, do you have any idea what this thing is?” He asks, looking at the vibrant-haired teenager no more than ten foot in front of him.

“First, who’re you?” The teenager asks, pointing accusatively at the mysterious figure. The figure looks around for a moment, then looks back to him, raising a brow.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you pointing at someone else? Since that sort of audacity will get you killed someday. My name is René Galliard, and I was sent here by Palkia, who currently resides as the bane of my existence. According to His Mightiness, I need to prove myself worthy by finding victory in this universe before I can move on to the next. While the idea that there’s a ‘next’ universe instead of home is annoying, I would still like to get back. Now, what is this thing?” René explains, raising the arm with the large device on it.

“Well, you won’t be getting victory here! Even if you’re from another universe, there’s no way you could’ve got to the quarter-finals without know—“ the teenager begins, René cutting him off almost immediately.

“‘Even if I’m from another universe, you should know exactly what’s going on’. What’s your name, so I know how to properly insult you for your stupidity,” he says, looking at the teenager with stark disbelief.

“My name is Yami Yugi, the Pharaoh, and the end of you!” He exclaims, bringing his own Disk up to chest level. René, opposed to the apparent hostility of Yugi, looks completely bemused by the situation, particularly of his complete obliviousness to René’s insult. This is going to be a lot more fun than Yharnam.

René looks at Yami for a short while before looking around his surroundings. A weirdly flamboyant blue suit, black belts and silver buckles, a god-forsaken choker; along with the cathedral spires that could be called hair, René doesn’t actually seem to be the most edgily dressed for once, which is a pleasant change. As for is surroundings... René looks around a second time to ensure he’s seeing it correctly.

Given how he had to shift his footing to stay in place, and how both his overcoat and hair won’t stay still, it seems like his suspicions are correct: they’re high up. Very much so. Whatever this is the quarter-final of, it’s clearly some dramatic. With all this dramatic setting and crazy hair, this might as well be part of an anime... then again, given Palkia’s extent of power, it’s not unlikely. He could be in the Distortion World for all it matters, his only priority is beating this alleged pharaoh in whatever form of duel the thing on his arm offers. As for the arena itself, it looks like it’s on top of a blimp — a godforsaken blimp floating over an equally godforsaken ocean. It’s not massive, maybe twenty feet long, ten feet wide. He and Yami aren’t the only two, thankfully: a group of spectators stand in a convex to his left, while a suited man stands on the other side in a smaller raised convex, looking important. The umpire, probably.

“Welcome, everyone, to the Stratos Duelling Arena, home of the Battle City quarter-finals!” The umpire begins, his voice managing to project over the crashing of the ocean and the roar of the engines. “Yugi versus... Gallar!”

Through the excited roar of the understandably small crowd, René glares at the umpire, frowning surlily as he looks down to his device again. At least it’s black. There’s a stack of cards kept in place near the centre, along with a long row of what seem to be card slots running across an extension; on the disk part, there’s also a small hole of sorts which seems to be where you out cards in. Why? Who knows? Either way, it’s a very strange piece of equipment. Odds are that this is all just a very dramatic card game that he’ll have to learn as he goes.

“You all know the rules, I’m sure,” the umpire continues, earning a confident nod from Yugi and a sigh from René. “Your decks must have from forty to sixty cards in all, with a maximum of three duplicates; your Duel Disks must not be modified except for aesthetic purposes, and you will both begin with four thousand Life Points. The duellist who reaches zero Life Points first will be eliminated from the competition, and their opponent will proceed to the semi-finals. During each turn’s End Phase, both duellists must have six cards in their hand; any more will be discarded, and any less will be taken from the top of the deck. Now, please shuffle your decks!”

René blinks, then blinks again. Okay, this is more complicated than he anticipated, but he can do this. It’s just the whole card business that he’ll have to deal with. What’s even on the cards? He could always ask the crowd to see if one of them had some sense, but that’s unlikely by the looks of things.

Taking the deck from his Duel Disk, Yugi begins to shuffle his deck, watching René intently as he takes out his deck to do the same. “How did you get to the quarter-finals? I’ve never seen you before,” he asks.

“I don’t even know what this game is, nor what I’m really doing. I’m only here because the god of space is an asshole,” René replies, looking down at his deck as he fumbles with the cards, shuffling them together with an obvious lack of dexterity. Card games have never been his thing.

“So, you just got here through luck?”

“It’s lucky that I’m even alive, I suppose, so you could say that.”

“And you think you can beat me?”

“No. Of course I don’t, you cretin.”

Placing his deck back into the slot, Yugi crosses his arms adamantly, shifting his stance so he doesn’t stagger from the constant barrage of wind. “Then give me your best shot! I want to see what got you here!”

“Right, right,” René mutters, impatiently taking out six cards from his deck once Yugi did the same. Six cards, and they’re...

They’re Pokémon.

What.

“Well, this’ll be very interesting,” René says with an interested hum, arranging the cards in alphabetical order. “So, is there some sort of order as to who goes first? Since I’m not going first by any means. I don’t have the slightest on what I’m doing.”

“Then I’ll go first,” Yugi replies, looking to the umpire. “I will be going first!” He says, the umpire nodding and raising a hand.

“Then let the duel... begin!” He exclaims, the group of people who’re apparently a crowd cheering in excitement as Yugi takes a card to place down, the umpire barely having had time to fully swung down his hand.

Raising a card grandly, Yugi places his taken card in one of the Disk’s slots, then pointing to René with grandeur. “I place Howl, boosting all Beast cards on my field for the next two turns!”

Taking a second card, Yugi places that down on another slot. “I now summon Houndoom in Attack Position, and deal 200 damage to your Life Points directly, ending my turn!”

As soon as the card rests against the slot, a bright flash much like that of a Poké Ball erupts from the Disk, followed by a black, molten canine shooting out a stream of fire towards René.

Cursing, René hurriedly puts out the flames, scowling as he looks at the arm of his now smouldering overcoat. What a start.

RENÉ: 3800 LP

“ _Ne brûle pas mon manteau préféré, salaud!_ ” René shouts, frowning intensely at his cards. A few of the spectators gasp in worry, but one of them laughs; there’s always one of them. René looks at the demonic hound, gingerly taking two cards from his hand and placing them down. “I... put down these,” he says, scrunching his nose slightly at the smell of burned fabric.

“I then Tribute Lucario with the Mega Stone and make a Mega Lucario... or whatever you might call it. ‘Warrior of Psyche’? That’s idiotic, Lucario don’t— Oh, whatever. That in Attack Position,” René says, taking the two cards back and, after a moment of consideration, slots them into the hole in the Disk. Assumedly, they’re discarded now. With a flash of white, the Lucario appears with a harsh growl, only to be enveloped in a silver aura, and emerging as Mega Lucario. The air grows heavy from the strength of its aura, and Yugi seems to have noticed it too.

“Lucario, Warrior of Psyche? I haven’t seen that card in a long time! You sure you’re not a Rare Hunter?” Yugi asks, looking at the jackal with interest.

“I’m a Hunter, just not the kind you’re used to,” René replies, idly motioning to the Houndoom. “Attack the Houndoom. Should be able to take him.”

Without another word spoken, the Lucario dashes forward, a sphere of harsh energy materialising in its hand — and smashed into the hellhound’s face, blasting him back enough that Yugi had to take a step aside to avoid being knocked over.

Despite the Houndoom meeting its death, Yugi’s confident expression didn’t falter as he moved the card to his Graveyard.

“Congratulations, Gallard. You defeated a cannon fodder,” Yugi jibes, René shrugging off the comment.

“Galliard. Speaking as if this is a fair fight takes quite the ego.”

“You can always just give up, you know,” Yugi suggests, smirking humorously... or cockily. It’s hard to tell.

“I don’t know the meaning of the notion, even if it’s a hopeless case,” René retorts as he draws three cards to replace the three he had used. “I may not win, yes, but I still intend to give you a hard time. My turn’s up, so be my guest and show me what I’m up against.”

* :･ﾟ✧ AUTHOR’S NOTE ✧ﾟ･: *

I don’t know a ton about Yu-Gi-Oh, but I know for a fact that the battles can go on for a long while.

If I write too much, Amino might just say ‘no’ and not let me post it without crashing my phone. It’s happened before, and it’s incredibly annoying. So, with that in mind, let’s skip to near the end! I’ll give you a quick battle summary, though:

* :･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *

**TURN 1**

**Yugi** summons Houndoom w/ Howl spell and reduces René’s LP by 200 with Houndoom’s Effect.

 **René** summons Mega Lucario, Tributing Mega Stone and Lucario, and deals 1400 damage to Houndoom, killing it.

**TURN 2**

Yugi summons Hydregion in Defence Position and places down a Trap card.

René summons Donphan in Defence Position.

**TURN 3**

**Yugi** summons Breloom w/ Toxic Orb, draining Breloom of 100 DEF every turn. Uses Endure spell on Breloom, then Kamikaze spell; Breloom attacks **René** ’s LP directly by 1200 and dies itself but is saved by Endure.

 **René** summons Latios in Defence Position w/ Assault Vest, increasing Latios’ DEF by 600.

**TURN 4**

**Yugi** used Fling spell to transfer Toxic Orb to Latios. Summons Deoxys w/ Speed Forme spell and uses its Effect to attack **René** ’s LP directly, reducing it by 1500.

 **René** places a Trap card and summons Seismitoad, activating **Yugi** ’s Trap card Drought and reducing Seismitoad’s ATK and DEF both to 300.

**TURN 5**

**Yugi** changes Ursaring to Attack Position. Breloom attacks Seismitoad, killing it, but activating **René** ’s Memento Trap card and killing Breloom as well.

 **René** places down two Trap cards and summons Magikarp in Attack Position.

**TURN 6**

**Yugi** ’s Ursaring attacks Magikarp, activating **René** ’s Endeavour Trap card and dealing the damage to his own LP, reducing it to 2900 LP.

 **René** uses Pokémon Hunter spell and takes Hydregion, placing it in his own field. **René** summons Banette and uses its Pain Share Effect, damaging both his own and **Yugi** ’s LP by 600.

**TURN 7**

**Yugi** summons Haunter. **Yugi** equips X Attack spell to Deoxys (increasing its ATK by 500 for one turn) and attacks Latios, activating **René** ’s Sacrifice Trap card. Magikarp is killed and Latios survives with 100 DEF and ATK.

It is now **René** ’s turn.

**CURRENT FIELD**

**With Current ATK/DEFs**

Yugi (2300/4000 LP)

Deoxys (10*|ATK:2000/DEF:300)

Haunter (6*|ATK:900/DEF:600)

René (500/4000 LP)

Mega Lucario (8*|ATK:1400/DEF:1200)

Hydregion (8*|ATK:1000/DEF:1500)

Latios (8*|ATK:100/DEF:700) w/ Assault Vest

Banette (7*|ATK:800/DEF:800)

_Okay! With all that fancy stuff sorted, let’s go back live! It’s currently René’s turn, and things are looking bleak. Who’s going to win? The main character, or the person we’re possibly rooting for? Let’s find out, even though I’m an incredibly predictable writer!_

René looks over the field, smiling soundly to himself. Yugi seems very confident that he’ll win, and there’s no disagreement that it looks like he will. Though, the most important part of that little sentence is ‘looks like’. Looks, of course, can always be deceiving.

“It looks like you’ve won, Yugi,” René begins, straightening his tie with his free hand. The Duel Disk tends to poke him in the face whenever he tries to fix himself up from the harsh winds, so he’s had to learn to tidy himself up with one hand.

“It does,” Yugi replies with a nod. “There’s no shame in giving up, but you don’t look like someone who does that. Until the death, right?”

“Right, yes,” René says, giving a nod of his own. “However, I am a little disappointed in you, letting me get three 8 Stars on the field. I thought you’d see right through my plan, but I suppose you’re still just a child.”

“Wait, what plan? There’s no plan you can get from that combination! You’ve got no Traps left, no Spells on the field, the Monsters’ Effects can’t be used or already have been; what could you possibly...” Yugi falters, his confident expression fading as he falls into thought.

“Ah, you’ve caught on, have you?” René asks, donning a smile of his own.

“Three... you need three 8 Stars? How do you even have a—“

“She’s been with me for a very long time,” he replies, cutting him off. “It’s a pity she wasn’t able to watch this, but she’s a great asset in battle. Hopefully she won’t mind me calling her out of nowhere like this.”

Picking up three cards from his Disk, he discards them, slotting them away. “Lucario, Warrior of Psyche is one; Latios, Elder of Eon is two, and Hydregion, Horror of Heads is three. I Tribute these three to Special Summon from my Extra Deck...” René proclaims, taking a single, deep grey card from his inside pocket and placing it on the Duel Disk. “Minerva.”

The crowd’s rippling cheers quieten, each of them looking as confused as Yugi. That’s... not a familiar card at all. By the look of things, none of them have seen it before — well, not seen ‘her’ before. A silver, spectral light flashes, a lithe, feminine figure materialising on the field.

“Afternoon, Minerva,” René begins, looking past her to Yugi. “Yugi, I’d like to introduce you to my partner, Minerva. We’ll skip the pleasantries and get right to it: Minerva’s Effect states that for every XYZ material she has, she can attack again, discarding a material for each time she does. So, that’s her initial attack along with three materials; four times one-thousand-six-hundred... Oh, maths was never my strong suit. Let’s count them.”

Yugi stares at Minerva, visibly paling. A short spell of silence passes before he barks out a laugh, motioning grandly to his Deoxys and Haunter. “By all means, then!” he exclaims. “Deoxys’s Attack is far greater, so your Minerva would be destroyed before she could lay a finger on me!”

“Not exactly,” René replies, taking a second card from him hand and placing it on his Disk.

“I’ve been saving this little gem,” he says, fighting a smirk as the aura encasing Minerva expands, three brilliant orbs slowly floating around her. “Three XYZ materials and her initial attack, all directed towards you. What was that you said earlier? ‘Until the death’?”

Yugi falters before a protest could reach his lips. He’s never seen that card, but there must be some form of weakness, some vulnerability in the strategy that he can exploit—

“Go,” René says, slotting the cards in his hand lackadaisically back into the deck.

She blinks.

Minerva grips Yugi’s head, physically straining like she’s attempting to crush it.

“Initial attack,” René begins, looking over to them with a bored, but visibly satisfied expression.

A white-hot, seething pain racks through Yugi’s head— no, not his skull. His brain, his mind... his thoughts. It’s like a very, very painful deep-clean. He screams.

**Yugi: 700 LP**

“Second attack. Lucario, Warrior of Psyche.”

One of the three orbs surrounding Minerva shoots into her, soon followed by another scream, more desperate than the last.

**Yugi: 0 LP**

“Third attack. Latios, Elder of Eon.”

The second orb vanished into her, and Yugi screams out again, his body faltering.

**Yugi: 0 LP**

“Final attack, for good measure. Hydregion, Horror of Heads.”

The third orb disappears, but no scream racks Yugi’s figure. Not even a whimper.

**Yugi: 0 LP**

1600

1600

1600

1600

 **Total:** 6400

 **Yugi** Actual LP: -4100

**GALLARD WINS**

All that can be heard is the crash of the waves and the howl of the wind. The body falls to the floor as Minerva ambles back to René, shaking her hands like she washed her hands and couldn’t be bothered to use the hand-dryer.

“You didn’t kill him, did you?” René asks, Minerva shaking her head in response.

“Nah. I just knocked him out. Little bitch barely had any pain tolerance,” she replies with a nonchalant shrug. Given how Minerva exclusively communicates through telepathy, René may simply seem like a crazy man talking to his murderous ‘partner’, but that wouldn’t exactly be a lie.

“Oh? Well, that’s a pleasant surp...” René begins, a flicker of a smile quickly fading as he looks down to Minerva and the misceievous grin rising on her lips. “You killed him, didn’t you?”

“Obviously. He was annoying, and his hair was stupid.”

René sighs, looking over to the flamboyantly dressed corpse across the arena. It seems like everyone’s in that clichéd ‘stunned silence’. No skin off his nose. “Well, I can’t argue with your reasoning. His hair was very stupid,” he murmurs, shrugging with equal carelessness.

With a roar of silence, the darkness reveals itself to them again. The portal home — or to the next universe, at least. Looking to René’s Duel Disk, Minerva hums in curiosity, focusing on the only cards that remained on the slots.

“Hey, can I keep that one of me?” She asks, René shrugging again in response.

“I’ll probably be keeping the Duel Disk, so I don’t see why not,” he replies.

“Nice. Hey, what do you think the next place’ll be?” Minerva asks, walking towards the portal as she takes the card from its slot, inspecting it closely. “Willing to bet that Palkia won’t count murdering the competition as ‘winning’.”

“I don’t think it will, either. Still, whatever the next place is, I hope it’s less fuss than this.”

“Same.”

With the both of them stepping into the portal, the darkness closes up, leaving the umpire and the others to fret about whatever they fret about. René and Minerva, on the other hand, have a whole new adventure in front of them, and it’s bound to be just as fun as the last.

_Yes, indeed. It is called Lothric..._

Said amount of fun being precisely zero.


End file.
